canaanpediafandomcom-20200213-history
General Information
Many creatures in the Canaan world can be captured and trained as pets, from the hard shelled Turtle, to the ferocious three headed Cerberus. Pets can be traded with other players and each pet even of the same type can have its own unique set of skills and attributes. It is also possible to combine pets to form an even more powerful version of the original! Battle Position Some adventurers like to tame pets which will fight by their side in battle while others prefer to have their pets heal them or bombard their enemies with powerful spells With the battle position option you can chose to have your pet fight in front or behind you. With your pet in front, enemies will have to target your pet with close range attacks but can still hit you with ranged attacks If you chose to place your pet behind then you will be able to protect it from melee attacks. Note: Pet provisions and biscuits can not '''be used in battle. Pet Mode You can have '''3 active pets as well as a number of inactive pets with you or in your pet storage. There are 4 different pet modes: Attack, Defence, Possession and Rest. You can assign one pet each to Attack, Defence, Possession and the remainder will be in Rest mode. A pet assigned to''' Attack Mode''' will'' fight with you in battle and you can change the pets Battle Position to determine if the pet will fight in front or behind you. In' Possession Mode''' a certain amount of the pets ability/stats will be added to your character based on the ratio of happiness between the pet and the player. In Defence Mode a certain amount of the pet’s'' health'' will be added to your character as a shield to defend the player from damage. In rest mode the pet will not do anything but will be available so that you can quickly switch it to one of the other modes before battle. Pets in Attack, Defence, Possession mode will gain experience and level up with you. Note : Attack Mode Pet will gain 100% exp, Defense & Possesion Mode Pet will gain around 60% (pet's level & mob level will affect the percentage) 'Pet F.A.Q.' 'Why wont my pet go into Attack position?' Your pet is unhappy, refer to Pet Happiness. 'Why wont my pet fight in battle?' You have your pets Attack Mode in Idle. This can be changed in battle by pressing the Idle button, located above the Battle Toolbar. 'How do I name my Pet?' Press the "P" button to open up the Pet Menu. In the pet menu, press the ATTR button to open up the selected pet then select the Training Tab. Click the icon that looks like a Pen and Paper and Name Your Pet! (Also refer to Pet Raising) 'How do I Train my Pet?' Refer to Pet Training. 'How do I change my Pets Stat's?' Refer to Pet Training. Category:Game basics